


The Rat that cooked

by rosemarie03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, הגדה של פסח | Passover Haggada
Genre: Canabalism, Cooking, Furries, Gaslighting, Harry Potter rat au, Multi, beastiality, bulling, hurt comfort, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemarie03/pseuds/rosemarie03
Summary: Harry ootter au everything is the same but there’s a faith house called rathole with the mascot of ratNo hate no beta don’t trash my ocs and sorry if people are ooc This is my au so give me credit if you ever use it XDAlso I’m still reading noon 3 so don’t come for me fam
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, rat/badger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	The Rat that cooked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tearexx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearexx/gifts).



I ran downstairs with his dummy thick thighs clapping together *clap* -I’m late-!!! *clap* 

_I thro my messy red hai into a messy bun and grabbed a piece of toast from the overcrowded dining table :by muom : I yell to the rub haired woman_

_I run to hog warts not wating to be late and make it intime but befor I enter I bub in to a huge towery figure her looked at me with beady orbs of goldern blue (watch it bitch)_

_My thighs quivered at his husky voice I be fan to daydream about what he would do to me but then my spheres catch the wispy straw mixed with snow and piss couplers hair of the love of my life draco malfyw I squeal and turn to go but the big ogre of a boy stops me_

_Heyyyy) he said and I finally really look at him he’s wearing a grey that reminded me. Of thunder clouds and house fires and hot neon pink that looked like my bussy striped tie and then I realized why this guy was so hot_

_He was from rat house!!!!?!! &!  
I completely forgot about draycoi mayfoiu and started salivating as his thicq hairy nails dig into my arm _

_$you lil pussy ass bitch thought u could get away with that naw my nigghalybarry )_

_******AUTHOUR NOTE*****  
I’m back dw hhahahahahsh also pussy islike an insult bc he’s in grifindor and like there mascot is a lion and lions are cats _

_********* line break********^_

_Out of the courber of ur eye you see draco clench his fist and Harry look on with a sly smirk_

_/that bitch / I think_

_Harry is always looking for a chance to steal my man smh /\ he probably thinks I’m flirting with this guy and now draco is gonna dump beer for him::_

_Right when I’m about to respond umbridge( the ugly c4nt comes bouncing down the hall in her trashy puss baby piss baby boi of an out fit and cast a spell making us all fall asleep the_

_Last thing I see befor I pass out is the cutesss little rat nipple_

_....._

_To be continued_


End file.
